Reunion (TAaP-verse)
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: With Ianto and Jack settling into a life together (and back on Earth), Ianto decides it's time to reconnect with the rest of his family... who were, of course, told he was dead (will be multi-chapter).
1. Chapter 1

"Jack… can we talk?" Ianto said, bringing Jack a big mug of fresh coffee.

"Yes…," Jack said, warily looking up from the book he was reading. He wondered what could possibly be so big that Ianto felt the need to offer a bribe.

Jack set his book on the coffee table and reached to turn down the corner of a page to mark his place. Ianto was quicker, however, and the book disappeared from under Jack's hands.

"There is a marker in the back fly-leaf of every book in this house," Ianto said, marking the page properly.

"Really?" Jack said, looking at the shelves.

Ianto gave Jack his pursed-lips-and-squint.

"Ooh," Jack teased with a shiver. "That's the one that says 'behind this cherubic countenance rests a potentially lethal justice for any who violate _order,_ as prescribed by Ianto Jones.'"

Ianto took a long breath and continued. "Now that we're getting settled… I think it's time I talk to Rhi."

Jack nodded seriously, not teasing anymore. "When you're ready, just tell me what you want me to do."

"Just come with me. Help me calm her down when she freaks out," Ianto said with a half-laugh.

"Think it would help if I talk to her first?" Jack asked.

"Well… maybe. It wasn't you who told her in the first place, so…."

"Yeah, and I regretted that. I should have gone to see your family. I just -"

"Jack," Ianto said, putting a hand on Jack's knee and shaking his head slightly.

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Maybe if you ring her, just to talk. Except, I dunno how you'd bring up me being alive and well."

"Bet I've had more awkward conversations in my life."

"Yeah, _you_ probably have. It'll be a first for me, though."

"Well, hey, you already handled the 'coming out' thing. Can it be tougher than that?"

"Probably not," Ianto said after a moment.

"So, how 'bout I call her later and see if she'd be ok having coffee with me sometime this week?"

"Thank you, Jack," Ianto said quietly.

"Hey," Jack said, pulling Ianto over to cuddle.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mrs. Davies?"<p>

_It's _Rhiannon_. Who is this? What are you trying to sell? Whatever it is, I doubt I want it. David! Quiet down, mummy's on the phone._

Jack couldn't help smiling. She clearly shared Ianto's no-nonsense approach. "Rhiannon, then. My name is Jack Harkness, and I promise you I'm not selling a thing or collecting for charity or anything like that. You see, I'm a friend of your brother's, and I was hoping we could talk sometime."

There was silence for a moment on the other end of the line (except for the sound of the video game in the background). _You knew Ianto?_ Rhiannon said quietly.

"Yeah. Pretty well, actually."

_Uh huh. That's what the woman who came round to tell me he was dead thought._

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry about that. Truth be told, it should have been me who came to tell you. I was his Captain… his boss. But I… I wasn't very good for much just then." Jack took a deep breath, his mind taking him back to those weeks after losing Ianto. He had been in no state to talk to anybody and it didn't get any better until the day he blew up that planet and got away with the cure that brought his lover back to him.

The sound of the television faded away in the background as Rhiannon walked outside to talk away from the kids. _Are you the one he was… um, with, then?_

"Yes."

_Did he ever find out where things were with you two? _

Jack flinched at both her sharp tone and insinuation. "Yes. And I've never regretted anything so much as the fact that I let him doubt it for even a second."

_That's good_, Rhiannon said much more softly. _What was it you wanted again, Mr…?_

"It's Jack. And… I was just hoping we could talk, maybe get together for coffee sometime? There's something important I wanted to talk about."

_I understand. I'm free while the kids are at school. And it might be good, taking my mind off for a while. Ever since all that happened, I just hate it when they're not home._

"Believe me, I understand. Just a moment, I'll check with… um, my schedule." Jack put his phone down and went outside where Ianto was trying to decide what to do with the straggly rose bushes beside the house. "Yan? I'm talking to your sister… I thought I could meet up with her tomorrow. Is that ok?"

Ianto stopped and looked at Jack for a moment. Then he nodded once and went back to the roses.

Jack looked at him for a moment longer. He knew Ianto going stoic like that. Jack hurried back inside and told Rhiannon he'd meet her the next day at Roald Dahl Plass.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving into the city centre with Ianto, Jack wondered what he'd been thinking in his suggestion of a meeting place. The Plass? Only months after their Hub had been blown up, most literally, around him? Yeah, maybe he hadn't really thought that through.

Ianto seemed to be retreating into himself, just slightly, but Jack couldn't tell if that was from unpleasant memories, nostalgia, or concern over how his sister would take his "return." Instead of asking, Jack just reached over to stroke Ianto's knee. Ianto returned a small smile that told Jack he would be alright, eventually.

"Go with the old car park," Ianto said. "I don't think it was damaged much, and I'm comfortable there."

Jack glanced over at him to be sure, but he knew it was true. Ianto knew that car park and every single individual who leased space in it – in slightly disconcerting detail. It was once necessary to getting dead (and not) aliens into the Hub without perturbing the locals.

"Ok," Jack agreed. "So… how are we gonna handle this?" Jack had sort of figured on just "winging" it, but he thought it might be better if they have some kind of plan. That would help Ianto, anyway. Besides, Jack didn't exactly know Rhiannon like Ianto did.

"Take it like you would a Torchwood op," Ianto suggested. "Just talk with her, easy, comfortable stuff. And _then_ go with the 'living, again' thing. If she doesn't take it well, ring me and I'll come up. She'll have to believe that."

"Ianto… Torchwood ops usually ended up with me dead, alien plasma coating some alleyway, and large batches of retcon in the water supply."

"Fair point," Ianto breathed. "Just… use your charm, Jack. But, kindly remember my sister is happily married, I suppose. And there's the fact that she's my _sister_ and I do not need that level of creepiness in my life anyway."

Jack chuckled. "Hey, one Welshman, or woman, is enough for me." He leaned in to kiss Ianto's cheek. "Just be glad you saw me first," he winked. "Gonna be ok here?"

Ianto nodded. "I'll be around," he said, getting out of the car. "Just gonna, I dunno, reminisce, I suppose. Maybe pop in and see if anyone's bothering with the tourist office anymore."

"Ok," Jack said, pulling Ianto close as they walked out of the carpark. It was strange not going to what had been the secured entrance of the Hub like they usually did, not seeing the SUV and Ianto's Audi beside it in their designated spaces.

"Thank you for doing this," Ianto said, buttoning his jacket against the whipping bay wind. "I know it's not exactly fair, putting you on the front line, as it were."

"Fair isn't a part of it. You can't just ring her out of the blue, can you? Like you said, I've had tougher conversations over the years."

"I just don't want you to feel -"

"We're _partners_," Jack cut in. "We do these things for one another, together."

"In every sense of the word?"

Jack smirked. "And then some," he said, giving Ianto's hand a squeeze. "See you soon," he said before letting go and turning the corner to go find Ianto's sister where they'd agreed to meet by the rebuilt fountain. Jack kind of hoped Rhiannon would be there first, because he wasn't sure he could resist seeing if the perception filter was still operational otherwise.

Jack chuckled to himself, walking up the Plass and seeing a dark-haired woman standing by the water tower. What a way to 'meet the family,' he thought.

"Rhiannon?" Jack called out as he approached.

"Yes…. Oh. Bloody hell, he wasn't kidding."

Jack had seen that look more times than he could count. He could feel that old cheeky grin materializing out of habit.

"Sorry! Sorry…. Yes, I'm Rhiannon. You'll be Jack, then."

"That's me," Jack smiled. "It's nice to meet you, finally," he said, offering his hand.

"And you," Rhiannon said, accepting his hand. Her demeanour was much more subdued and Jack could see she was wishing Ianto had introduced them before….

"I don't know about you, but I could use some coffee," Jack said cheerfully. "Used to be a really good place up here, don't know what's changed since that bomb, though. How long do you have, anyway? I mean, before you need to pick up your kids?"

"Johnny's picking them up. That's my husband, of course. Told him I wasn't sure how long we'd be."

"Ok," Jack smiled, leading the way to the café Ianto used to go to when he wanted someone else to make a coffee for him.

The barista gave Jack a look when he ordered a Guatemalan/Vienna roast blend with two creams and a sugar. Clearly, she recognized Jack and the coffee order, but wondered where his smartly-dressed companion had been in the last months.

"How have you been?" Jack asked as they sat in the café. "Your family? Are they alright? I heard things were pretty scary here."

"You're not wrong. I didn't know what we were doing… all I knew was I had to fight for them. We're alright, though. I still have nightmares, I think we all do. I wanted to leave the estate, but there's just been no way we could manage it. But, then again, we all fought together, in a way. Don't think I'd want to be around the sort of people who would have kept quiet."

Jack nodded, understanding what she meant. "It's always easier to tell yourself to ignore it when it isn't your 'own.' But, believe me, they wouldn't have ignored it long. Things have a way of… getting to you, in the end."

"Maybe. There's something I want to ask you, and I hope this doesn't sound impolite of me, but… did you _really_ know him? See, the thing is, my brother… well, it was almost like he went round wearing a mask most of his life. He was ashamed, I think, and he put as much distance as he could between himself and his childhood."

Again, Jack nodded. "I know that. It was more than his childhood, though. Ianto… I think he just had a very deep need for privacy. And you're right, he didn't let people in easily. It took a lot for him to trust a person with _anything_ about himself. And it was really easy to miss his deflections."

"I felt a bit awful about it afterward, but the woman who came… Gwen, wasn't it? I think she cared for him, she really did, but… those old lies of his. It was our granddad was a tailor, Ianto idolized our grandparents."

"I know that, too," Jack said. "He told me how he used to go the cinema with his granddad, and to symphony concerts when he was a bit older. And that things weren't always so good between him and your dad."

Rhiannon was quiet for a few moments. "Both of our parents died so young. And then Ianto. It's like there's a curse on us or something."

"No such thing," Jack said quickly, reaching out to take her hand. "And like I said on the phone, I apologize for not coming to talk to you myself. I wasn't able to go anywhere for about 36 hours after, but I should have come to see you. I… I have no excuse for that, other than the fact that… when I lost him, I lost everything, the entire world."

"He loved you," Rhiannon said quietly. "He didn't say it, but I could see. I guess that's why I asked if he ever found out before… you know. The last time I saw him, at the house, I mean, he'd said he wasn't sure if things were really on between you."

Jack tried not to let the guilt smother him. Ianto was back, alive and well and they had their own home and a normal life ahead. Of course they were 'on' and he made certain Ianto knew it every single day. Now. But the weeks before he'd died….

"He wanted it to be more," Jack said, his voice toneless. "I knew that, it was pretty obvious. And it _was_ more. For him and for me. I was just so scared to say it, so scared to admit it, to name it, because I knew… I'd been there so many times and told myself that if I just didn't fall in love, it wouldn't hurt. But I couldn't help it, I had no control over how I felt with him and… and I knew, one day, it would destroy me to lose him. I just didn't know how _much_ it would destroy me, and how soon."

"I'm so sorry…," Rhiannon whispered, letting go of Jack's hand rather suddenly when she realized how tight she was clutching it.

Jack chanced a smile and swiped at his eyes. "Excuse me," he said, feeling a buzz in his pocket. Ianto's timing was always impeccable.

_Just checking everything's OK. – I_

Jack quickly texted back: _Yep. Can you head back toward the carpark? I'd rather walk and talk right now, tough to do this sitting in a shop._

_Got it. Going now. Thanks. – I_

Jack grinned briefly at Ianto's idiosyncratic, ever-present sign-off, as if the phone didn't tell him who the message was from anyway. "Sorry," Jack said to Rhiannon. "Would you care to have a walk? It's getting a little stuffy in here."

"Thought you'd never ask!"


	3. Chapter 3

"First time I ever had his coffee was down here," Jack said nostalgically as they walked down the boardwalk. "He sure knew how to catch a guy's attention," he grinned.

Rhiannon cleared her throat and looked out over the bay. "The last few years… I'm not sure I knew him at all, either. We didn't talk much, he always said he was busy with work. How busy can civil service be? But then all that stuff about the government going after him… and you. It was like I didn't even know my brother anymore. I suppose you lot knew who he was then, and I knew who he used to be. I guess I wasn't really surprised, he was always quiet and a bit different, you know. But when he went to work after uni, he started talking about this girl he was seeing, whenever I'd ring him. He sounded so in love… I can't believe he made that all up. Oh… maybe I shouldn't talk about that…."

"No, it's ok. I never met Lisa, but I know how much Ianto loved her. And how much it hurt him to lose her."

"But then you came along…."

"Yeah, kinda."

"He said it wasn't men, it was just you. And not that it's a problem, mind you, really it isn't. But I guess I just don't quite understand how that can happen. They say now it's something you're just born with, don't they? Or does it just… change about? I'd think it would be easier to just know, one way or the other."

"Well, I think it's a little more involved than 'one way or the other.' There's all sorts of sexualities, it's not quite a matter of black-and-white."

"What… you mean… _bisexual_? Our Ianto? God… he was always so _quiet_!"

Jack couldn't help laughing. "Yep, quiet. Of course, I'm just the opposite – loud and… well, I prefer the term omnisexual."

"What does that mean?" Rhiannon asked, sounding a bit disconcerted.

Jack shrugged. "Just that a binary gender system isn't always quite accurate, and I'm not a big fan of limitations… whereas Yan… well, I think clear definitions are comforting to him." Jack gestured to a bench up ahead where he and Ianto had enjoyed quite a few afternoon coffees on warm days and more than a few mornings. "Rhiannon, you mentioned something about Ianto's work. I thought I might be able to clear that up."

"Oh. Alright." She obviously thought Jack just wanted to drop the subject of sex. "You were his boss, then?"

"Yeah, technically," Jack grinned. "Office romance, guess you could call it."

"That was after he moved back from London. Did you work for the council, then, or…."

"Special ops. Actually, have you ever heard of Torchwood?"

Rhiannon shrugged. "Something to do with weird environment whatnot, isn't it?"

"Usually," Jack chuckled. Clearly, they'd really overdone that old 'atmospheric gasses' chestnut if people had them automatically associated with it. Still, it worked. "We were Torchwood. We were kinda the… well, the tourist office-stroke-law enforcement for people and creatures and things that visited this planet from the rest of the universe." Jack paused for a while to see how Rhiannon reacted to that.

After a few moments she nodded. "That's why he said you lot could do something to help the kids."

"Yeah. Of course, that went to shit because the government got there first… but, that's all over now. Anyway, that's what Ianto did. Rounded up aliens, with me. As well as a hell of a lot of other stuff. Archives, mostly, but cover stories – those 'weird environmental whatnots' were usually his work – clean-up ops, all while making us all comfortable and well-caffeinated. He was damn good at it. The best."

"Did he like his work?" Rhiannon asked.

"For the most part," Jack said. "Except when some alien ruined one of his suits. Not that he minded the shopping for new ones. It was tough though, for all of us. You had to be a certain kind of person to do that job. Yan was. Consummate professional. Let him keep a healthy distance."

"That's good, then. I still don't understand why the bloody government were after him, though. Didn't they want rid of that alien? No. No, wait. I don't want to talk about that. I just want to talk about Ianto."

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. It's ok. Look, Rhiannon. I mentioned there was something important I wanted to talk about. And there is… if you're ready to hear this. It's probably going to come as a bit of a shock."

Rhiannon just looked at him. "I'm sat here talking to my dead brother's boyfriend months after soldiers tried to send my children to aliens. Mr. Harkness, I don't think I'm capable of being shocked anymore."

"He's not dead, Rhiannon," Jack said, figuring she might appreciate directness as much as Ianto did.

"You what?"

"Ianto. He's not dead. He's alright. Really alright, actually."

Rhiannon's face went stony. "I was at his funeral. I buried him."

"Closed casket cremation. I know I wasn't there, but… standard procedure. Torchwood employees are cryonically frozen at death, there's never an actual body at their funerals. And, no, I wouldn't be here telling you that if he _was_ dead. I wouldn't take that away from you, or anyone."

"Then why was I told he was gone? Why _was_ there a funeral for someone who wasn't dead? Did he have to 'disappear' or something?"

Jack shook his head. "The purpose of cryonics is that we can bring someone back if we need to. Sometimes we've had to. Most people have heard of Walt Disney being cryonically frozen until a cure for cancer could be found. That's half true, but anyway… that's what we did. And I got the cure for the virus that killed him."

"You're telling me my brother _died_ and you brought him back to life?"

Jack nodded, wishing he'd actually paid attention when Gwen calmed people down. It was never one of his better skills.

"I believe you about his… sexuality. I believe you about the aliens. I mean, how can I not? But… but this…." She shook her head. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. I had help from two incredible doctors, and we got him back. We've been settling in together and… he wanted to talk to you again. I told him I'd talk with you first so it didn't freak you out too much, hearing from him again suddenly."

"You're barking," she said, still shaking her head and looking as if she was getting upset.

Jack casually slipped his phone out of his pocket and speed-dialled Ianto. "Hey, sweetheart… can you come on down? We're by the tourist office," he said, keeping his tone relaxed and calm.

"Who'd you ring just there? Whatever you're trying, I hope you know I'm not going without a fight. Is that what this is? You think I know where he's hiding or something? Don't think I've forgotten having my home broken into by soldiers or them ripping children out of our arms! You're _obviously_ military, even without the riot gear."

"Rhi… please don't knee him in the balls. Not that I'd blame you, but he's a misery to be around when he's having a whinge," said the man walking up behind Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ianto?" she whispered, all the fight going out of her when she saw her brother standing behind the man who had just told her he was alive… again. "I don't… what is this? He's trying to tell me you were dead and you're back to life." She kept shaking her head in disbelief. "That can't happen! Unless it's one of those weird medical things where someone's heart stops for a few beats and they do that electro-shock thing, but that's not what he was saying!"

Ianto took a deep breath; just listening to his sister's panicked chattering winded him. "It's alright, really. Come here," he said, opening his arms. Rhiannon ran to hold her brother, to see for herself that he was real and alive and well. "C'mon, let's sit, _cariad_," Ianto said, feeling how she was shaking.

"Ianto? What happened to you? You weren't really dead… they just thought you were. It was a mistake. Right?"

"No, I… well, I _did_ die." Ianto sighed. "To be honest, I've probably got a bit blasé about it all. Practically all of us have done it now, except Gwen and Tosh."

"Ianto."

"Sorry. Yes, I died. I'm fine now though, obviously. Jack…. He, um, blew up a planet to get me back."

"Probably not my finest moment," Jack muttered.

"Nonetheless," Ianto said. "Can you get us some more coffee?"

'Well, there's a switch!' Jack thought. "Sure," he said, glancing at Rhiannon, who nodded.

"Ianto… I know there's aliens and things… now. I mean, I used to have a laugh about those sci-fi programs you and granddad watched, but ok, so all that's real. But… there's some things, here on earth, that don't just change. The sun isn't going to rise in the west just for a change of scenery! And people, human people, here, who die… they don't come back, no matter how much we want them to."

"I know. Believe me, I know. But, I've also seen so much, Rhi. I've been up there." He nodded skyward. "Up in space. Before he came here, Jack used to travel the stars. I've met a man who travels all of space and time in an old-time police box. The things that are out there are more than you can imagine. More than anyone can imagine. And it's not all aliens that want to destroy us or colonize us. I've learned so much about time and how it works…."

"You _really_ died…."

Ianto looked at her for a long moment, then nodded once.

"But… he woke you up… cured you."

"Something like that. Unfroze me and cured me. With help from a friend of ours."

Rhiannon nodded slowly. "How long have you been… back?"

"Almost a month, I think."

"A month? You didn't ring sooner than that?"

Ianto couldn't help laughing shortly. It was so predictable. "Rhi. We needed a little time. I wanted to be settled into our home before I reached out again. I wasn't looking forward to it, you know. I knew this would be hard for you."

"What d'you mean he 'blew up a planet' to get you back? You sure that's the sort of man you want to be living with… blows up planets at the first sign of trouble."

"Actually, that was rather more 'last act of a desperate man' for him. A part of him definitely likes blowing things up, but he hates hurting anyone unless they've hurt someone he cares for. And it _was_ the home planet of the aliens that wanted the kids, so, not like there wasn't a threat. Rhi, you've got to trust me when I say there's no finer man on this planet than Jack Harkness."

"I'm inclined to disagree," Jack said, coming back with three coffees. "And anything good about me is probably something you inspired in me."

"Stop it and take the bloody compliment," Ianto grumbled, taking the coffee Jack held out as an offering. "Earth would have been done a long time ago if not for you."

"And the Doctor. Hell, he cleaned up after me when I almost screwed up WW2."

"The Doctor's a nutter who never shuts up," Ianto explained to Rhiannon, who was back to looking very confused. "And thinks bow-ties are cool."

Jack shrugged. "It's the regeneration. He was a pretty sharp dresser at times."

"Oh, yes, I remember a particularly good file photo that looked suspiciously like a dust mop in a coat and a mile-long scarf. And another of a man who's jacket seemed to have gone through a very bad wash-cycle and come out completely rearranged."

"Ok, not at _all_ times…."

"Whatever. Anyway, the thing is, Rhi…. I don't want to lie and hide anymore, about who I am and what I've done. I was proud of what we did at Torchwood, even if I'm glad those days are over. We did good, all of us. And I'm proud of who I am. And now that I've got the chance to act like it, I'm going to do so. Anyway, we don't have a lot of family, Rhi. We're it. I know we don't have _everything_ in common, but that's ok, yeah?"

Rhiannon gave a watery smile and pulled her brother into a hug. "You daft sod, you. This is a thing I never thought I'd see. Look how happy you are! I don't have to understand all this, I just have to know you're alright. And maybe that you'll come round a little more often? And you'll bring your… boyfriend, is it?"

"Of course," Ianto said, breathing again after Rhiannon let up on the hug. "I think we're going with 'partners' at the moment. But we're not driving over, not after the last time I lost a car on that estate."

"Hey, I could wear my manipulator and use it to throw a perception filter," Jack suggested.

"They got through a triple deadlock, Jack. Perception filters are probably nothing to those kids. They've all had bloody mobiles since they were two; there's no imagination so how you can change their perception?"

Jack shared a glance with Rhiannon that plainly said, "Yep, that's Ianto."

"Ianto… you will come round, though? Or at least ring sometimes? Because I know you don't like coming to the estate, I understand, but… you're not ashamed of _me_, are you? After you… you were gone… I just didn't feel like I knew you at all."

"Bloody hell, Rhi… of course I'm not ashamed of you," Ianto said, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, but you understand why I couldn't exactly come round for a chat very often, yeah? Torchwood was basically 24/7."

"And when it wasn't, you needed all the sleep and fresh air you could get," Jack added.

"As well as posh dinners, I reckon," Rhiannon grinned.

"Rare occasions, indeed," Ianto said.

"Usually it was pizza and beer. I hate to think how many pizzas we ate over the years down there."

"My last count was somewhere around 1875, from the time I started. Not including anyone else's orders, so that might be closer to 1930."

Jack and Rhiannon shared another glance. He even knew how many pizzas he'd ordered over the years. Neither were surprised by that.

"Rhi, what about the kids? Are they alright?"

"Of course. I think Mica is still a bit scared at night, but they're kids, they forget about it as soon as the next telly program comes on."

"Just make sure they know you love them, that's the most important thing," Ianto said.

"I do," Rhiannon said, holding Ianto's hand. "I hope I do, anyway. I try my best. They seem like happy children. Even when they drive me mad." A tinny, muffled version of "Wannabe" emanated from Rhiannon's purse. "Oh, sorry… that's my mobile."

Ianto sighed, leaning against Jack as he tried not to eavesdrop as Rhiannon walked over to the railing and explained where the packet of Penguins was in the kitchen and reminded Johnny not to leave the bacon under too long.

"You ok?" Jack asked quietly. Ianto nodded and Jack dropped a kiss on his cheek.

"I shouldn't stay long," Rhiannon said, sitting back down. "God knows Johnny's not exactly Gordon Ramsey. Mind you, I don't give Delia Smith much competition either," she laughed. "When am I gonna see you, then?"

"Soon, I promise," Ianto said.

Jack cleared his throat, obviously attempting (for the first time in his many lives) subtlety.

"Yes, dear?" Ianto asked, turning to Jack.

"What if we invite them for dinner at the house?"

"Would you come round?" Ianto asked hopefully. "I mean, we are passed Culverhouse Cross, near to Pendoylan, but it is beautiful out there."

"Of course we will. You just tell us what day."

"Friday next, after 6?" Ianto suggested.

"Sure. We'll be there."

"Any allergies or aversions? I feel awful not knowing…."

"Stop it. We'll catch up now, really. And no, no allergies or anything. Except Mica doesn't like mushy peas, but then you never did either."

Jack snickered and earned a mild 'look' from Ianto. "Oh, the secrets you keep, Mr. Jones!"

"Shut it. No mushy peas, I promise. And yes, we will catch up, properly. No more missed birthdays."

"Oh yeah, but I don't mind if you conveniently forget which year, I can tell you."

"Age is just a number," Jack grinned. "Trust me on that."

"It was nice to meet you," Rhiannon said, reaching out to shake Jack's hand.

Jack, of course, took her hand to kiss.

Rhiannon blushed. "You'll have to watch this one!"

"I know, believe me, I know," Ianto sighed.

"Not anymore," Jack said. "Well, not _much_ anyway."

"Did you _really_ blow up a planet?"

"Yes, I did. And I'd have done more if I'd had to," Jack said seriously.

"Bloody hell…. Handy with the plumbing as well, are you?"

Jack just grinned wickedly and Ianto rolled his eyes. He reached out to give his sister a hug.

"Oh, don't you go leaving again, Ianto Jones. You hear me?"

"I promise, Rhi. Not for a long time."

"You better! Right. And I better be off. I'll see you Friday next, then. And ring me, too, yeah?"

Ianto nodded. "Rhi? How're you getting home?"

"Driving, you daft bugger. Oh, you mean about the car. A girl came round a few weeks after… well, after you… you know. Said she was from the government. Well, Johnny nearly took a swing for her after everything that'd happened, but she said she was just there to return the car. Handed over the keys and just walked off. Don't remember what she was called. Louise or something."

"Lois? Habiba?" Ianto asked. "Braids?"

"That's it."

Jack and Ianto shared a smile.


End file.
